Let it Snow
by Crimson Roses of Death
Summary: ust my small contribution to the holidays! Watch as Ryou teaches his stubborn yami, the true meaning of Christmas. Mild Shounen ai. (It's LazyLiza's new accout, I'm just re posting the story)


Disclaimer:  I don't own anything, I'm just borrowing the YGO characters for a little while =^_^= 

**Notes:  **Mild shounen ai, err… Bakura using the word "hell" –Children run away screaming- ^^;;; And a lot of  OOC-ness…so don't point that out, I already know. Other than then, enjoy…it's my small contribution to the holidays.

Let it snow 

"Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow…" echoed loudly throughout the house, sang by a high-pitched, rather girly voice. However this voice did not belong to a female, it belonged to a young man, named Ryou. 

Those who were familiar with his boy would undoubtedly have figured out that, where there was Ryou, there was Bakura.  The two teens had a great physical resemblance; in fact they were almost identical, despite a few flaws. Bakura's eyes were a dark, heavy shade of crimson …resembling blood, the life source all of mortals. His ghostly pale hair was rather more 'unique' than Ryou's, by that I mean more spiky…and _much_ more messy.  Ryou, on the other hand had a more angelic appearance.  His soft, emerald irises, and short, neatly combed silver hair, gave him a gentle look. 

Their looks were probably the only thing that the two boys had in common. Bakura was evil, aggressive, obnoxious, gory and not to mention completely psychopathic. While Ryou was the timid one (more of a pushover in fact) in the relationship, if you say they even had one. Usually the slightly taller teen picked on Ryou, and ordered him around, while the other obeyed.

Now back to the story…  

Ryou was dressed in his teddy bear pajamas and fuzzy red reindeer socks, which was quite a ridiculous outfit. Yet the hikari was _way_ too happy to care, the boy jumped cheerfully around the Christmas tree, hanging ornaments on its branches.  

"Jingle bells, jingle bells, jingle all the way!" Christmas carol, after Christmas carol…(let's put it this way, he wasn't the best singer) there was no end to the teen's joy. It was reasonable, since it was the day that he had awaited patiently, for what seemed to be forever. It was Christmas day! 

"Shut the hell up!" came a low growl, as Bakura, made his way downstairs. The spirit had bags under his eyes, adding even more darkness, to his already frightening appearance.  

"Hi yami!" Ryou greeted, making his way over to the grumpy spirit.  

"For Ra's sake, let me sleep Ryou, why must you disturb me with your terrible singing" the other snapped bitterly, aiming a pillow at the boy's head. 

The boy skillfully dodged the object, which was aimed directly at his head, he was quite used to Bakura's queer ways of expressing his anger. "Can't you quit being so stubborn just for once? Pwease?"  The hikari pleaded with a childish grin, before once again trotting off towards the tree.  

Bakura rolled his eyes dramatically as he watched the slightly sorter teen make his way over to the, frighteningly over-decorated tree. "Hpmf" was his only, 'not-so-intellectual' comment. 

The pale hikari continued humming Christmas carols, as he excitedly began unwrapping, no… more like tearing apart the wrapping paper off of his gifts. The youth's delicate lips curled into a faint smile, as he turned on his heel, making his way towards Bakura. 

"K-Kura…" he spoke weakly, placing a gentle, yet surprisingly firm hand upon the spirit's shoulder. "Why, do you hate Christmas to so much?" the teen inquired, looking up at his yami, soft emerald eyes full of compassion, meeting the other's violent crimson ones.

The other groaned, as he shook his shoulders, "Because I do!" the former tomb robber snapped, though Ryou knew exactly what he meant. There was no need for empty words. A sly smile stretched across the slightly shorter boy's face, as he quickly snatched the other's wrist, dragging Bakura towards the doorway

 "What in the name of Ra, do you think you're doing?" the former tomb robber demanded, yet didn't resist, allowing himself to be dragged to the door. 

"Now what?" 

"You'll see what Christmas is really about" Ryou replied, winking playfully at the other, before he quickly pulled on his winter coat, along with a pair of neon pink earmuffs, and snowman mittens. If I said he looked ridiculous before, it was nothing comparing to his outfit right now. Bakura snickered to himself, darting his ruby eyes towards his own coat, as he pulled it on.  

The slightly shorter teen giggled, sliding the large wooded door open, revealing a breath taking sight. It was an early December morning; a few faint sunrays were peaking through the foggy atmosphere, the air was fresh, yet very frosty. The streets were filled with people; families came together to make snowmen, while other kids were scattered randomly throughout the block, as they played cheerfully and exchanged gifts. And there was snow…lots of it! It feathered across the earth resembling oddly a world smeared with whipped cream. 

The spirit's jaw slowly dropped open, as he stood on the spot, dazzled by the immense beauty of something so simple, yet in his eyes… it was perfect! Forgetting everything about keeping up his stubborn attitude, Bakura raced outside, enthusiastically diving into a pile of snow.

A triumphant grin spread across Ryou's face, "You're not so hopeless" the boy whispered, mostly to himself, before making his way up to the spirit or the sennen ring. Yet the other didn't notice the hikari, he was too busy rolling around on the ground, and making snow angels along the way.  

Ryou giggled, as he kneeled down beside the giddy spirit, "Kura-Chan?" he said softly, placing a fragile hand on the other's pale cheek.  

Bakura rolled over onto his side, before glancing up at Ryou. The snowflakes elegantly swirled in the wind, descending atop the pale youth, becoming almost invisible amongst his white main of spiky hair. With a sudden yelp, Ryou found himself spread on the ground right beside Bakura. The hikari gazed up at the other, seeking an explanation; yet all was revealed as his eyes met the others. 

"Got-cha!" the slightly taller teen exclaimed, playfully tugging on the other's hood.   

"Yes, Kura, you got me" Ryou responded, treating the former tomb robber as one would treat a child. Giggling softly, the boy rested the upper part of his torso, against the spirit's back, as he stuck out his tongue.  

"What in the name or Ra are you doing?" came Bakura's cheery voice. 

"Hanchin swowvlakes ob kourzze!" the hikari muttered, yet his words were rather muffled by the fact that he was speaking while catching snowflakes upon his tiny, slim tongue. 

After a few minutes of silence the boy gave up trying to catch the tiny specs of ice, as he turned to face his yami, "You know Bakura, when I was just a mere enfant, my mother used to tell me that; no two snowflakes are alike, and I think that can relate to people…no matter how much physical resemblance you an I have, we will always be different" he spoke, as Bakura listened carefully, watching the other's breath turn into tiny clouds of mist. "When I first got the ring, I thought it was a curse" Ryou admitted, looking down at the ground, ashamed beyond belief. "Yet now I see that it was a true blessing, now that I have no family left, I'm glad to have you…b-by my side…no matter how stubborn you are" the hikari voiced, teasingly adding the last part.  

Bakura grinned, "Likewise" he murmured, before getting to his feet, and helping Ryou up along with him. "Let's go inside, I'm getting rather cold..." he yami spoke with a shiver. The two boys made their way back inside their oddly decorated home, resting their wet clothing upon the coat racks. 

Later that night, when Christmas day drew near to its end, Bakura was comfortably stretched out on the couch, he crimson eyes fixed upon the fire place, watching the flames devour the burning logs. 

"Y-yami?" Ryou inquired, as he neared the white-haired tomb robber, "You alright?" 

Bakura seemed to have torn his eyes off the fire, as he glanced up at Ryou "Yeah, I just well…errr…" he stuttered, "I wanted to thank you, for today…" a slight blush crawled up Bakura's usually pale cheeks. 

"You are most welcome" the hikari replied, with a warm smile, as he sad down on he couch beside Bakura. 

"You gave me a while new perspective on Christmas… so I guess I owe you one" the spirit of the sennen ring murmured. 

The teen nodded in agreement, handing Bakura a cup of hot chocolate. A devilish smirk played against his lips, as the boy glanced up, pointing at the ceiling. "Look Kura, mistletoe" he spoke, voice draining to a whisper… 

"And what in the name of Ra might that be?" the other questioned, also looking up at the odd-looking plant. 

"Shall, I show you…Kura…" 

~Merry Christmas to all ^_^ Best Wishes!~


End file.
